Mickey's Goodbye
by themodernteen
Summary: Everyone knows how Rose and the Doctor feel about one another, but who bothered to ask Mickey and Jackie? My own adaptation from the 2x01 episode "Christmas Invasion" where the 9th Doctor is regenerating into the 10th. Mickey finally admits to his feelings when he sees Rose sleeping next to the unconscious Doctor. I do not own any material or characters related to Doctor Who.


**Doctor Who**

 **Scene from "Christmas Invasion" 2x01**

Mickey passed by the doorway to Rose's room. It was slightly ajar, a dim light filtering through the crack. He stopped in his tracks, looking up and down the hall to see if anyone was watching him.

Mickey had taken Rose's departure with the Doctor pretty well considering the situation. He loved her, he was ready to marry her, but she was happier with the Doctor and that's all he cared about. Yet, every time he heard those Tardis engines in the air, his heart fluttered. He missed Rose every day, constantly worrying if she was safe in the Doctor's hands on some alien planet.

Mickey pushed the door open slightly with two fingers and peeked inside. Covered by the bed sheets was the Doctor-or at least the new face of the Doctor. This form was thinner, with long, brown hair, and a more angular face. His mind was still trying to wrap around the concept of regeneration, but that was a thought for another day. Right now, their focus was on saving the Doctor.

Next to the bed, loyal as ever, was Rose. Her head rested on the edge of the mattress, the rest of her body slumped over in a chair. The room was dim, a small light casting dark shadows over both sleeping faces.

"Look at those two," a voice drifted over his shoulder. Mickey turned to see Jackie standing next to him, gazing at Rose and the Doctor, "like two peas in a pod."

"Yeah," he tried to smile, but a slight sadness bloomed in his heart instead.

"Oh, don't feel bad, Mickey," Jackie rubbed his shoulder lovingly, "if it makes you feel any better, she left me behind too."

"I know," he sighed, "it's just, sometimes I think what life could've been like for her and me…"

"You mean what might have happened if she never entered the Doctor's TARDIS?"

He nodded once, eyes cast down to the carpet.

"I bet you two would've gotten married," Jackie smiled, "you would've opened your own auto shop, Rose would be a stay-at-home mum. I'd come by sometimes to help out with the little ones."

"Little ones?" Mickey laughed, looking at Jackie with playful eyes.

"Well, of course! I'm not getting any younger!"

They laughed quietly together, a small silence lapsing between the two.

Mickey spoke first, "There's no way Rose could be a stay-at-home mum."

"Oh, I know," Jackie rolled her eyes with amusement, "you'd have to chain her to the house to get her to stay."

"That's for sure."

"But you know she loves it, traveling with the Doctor to see all the planets and aliens and whatnot. She was made for it, my little Rose."

"But what about all of the Doctor's other companions? What happened to them, why don't we hear about them?"

"Mickey, you can drive yourself crazy thinking about what could happen to her. You need to live your life. Rose will come back, I promise, the Doctor would never let anything hurt her."

"And you're sure about that?"

"I'm her mum, if I wasn't she wouldn't be traveling with him right now," she looked at him deeply, "besides, I'd go mad with worry if I didn't think that."

Another moment of silence.

"You really think she'll come back?"

"I know it."

Mickey nodded once, holding onto Jackie's words with an iron grip. He had to believe like she did, for Rose. Sure, he could spend all of his days wondering and dreaming about a life that could've been, but this was his life now and he had to keep on living it. For his sake, for Rose's.

Jackie and Mickey backed out of the room, giving the Doctor and Rose their space as they shut the door.

 _Get better, Doctor,_ Mickey thought, _Get better so you can keep looking after her and making her happy._

And that, he truly did wish.

 **The End.**

 **Leave a fav/follow/review!**


End file.
